Ps Psionic Powers
The Ps are a species that utilizes psionic energies in everyday life. All members of the Ps race are psychic to some degree, since every aspect of their behavior is influenced by the gestalt consciousness of the hive mind. Ps Psychic Disciplines Although the powers of Ps are many and varied, they usually fall into one of several disciplines. The six most common psychic disciplines are: Biokinesis, Divination, Elementamancy, Apportation, Telekinesis and Telepathy. Each discipline has a particular character, which is reflected by the powers within it. Some Ps specialize in only one discipline, honing a select few powers to the exclusion of all others. Others manifest a much broader range of psionic disciplines and psychic abilities, in such cases, the Ps will be able to generate powers from several psionic disciplines. Biokinesis Discipline * Iron Flesh: Harden one's own flesh into living metal, can wade through almost any damage unscathed. * Constrict: Force the flesh of victims to sharply contract. The target's windpipe closes, choking them and cutting off their air. * Blood Strike: Creates a projectile formed out of blood that will strike at victims, slicing them adding spilled blood to the assault. * Blood Boil: The blood of the victim is heated, within moments, the unfortunate foe's blood begins to boil in its own veins, tearing him asunder as it bursts from every pore into a blood soaked mess. * Blood Needle: Forms needles and or spikes of hardened blood. * Flesh Melt: Melts away the flesh and tissue of victims, leaving their skeletal structure intact. * Mend: Twist the essence of others, knit together bones, heals flesh and restores stamina. * Stinking Cloud: Creates a cloud bank of nauseating vapors. * Miasma of Blight: Creates a thick foul mist that inflicts various diseases on victims. * Acidic Blood: Spews a stream of acidic blood that eats away flesh and weak metals. * Shapeshift: Transform and reshape oneself potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. * Poxbomb: Infects a life form, turning it into a living bomb that will explode into a puff of vile contagion. * Fleshcraft: Shaping and sculpting the flesh and bone of a living creature, altering the subject to the user's whim. Used only by the Pszimisce. * Bone Yank: Pull the bones out of a victim's body, used only by Pnxyr. * Putrefaction: Inflict the slow decomposition of aging upon a victim. * Necrosis Touch: A touch of condensed necrosis that rapidly devours muscle, bone, and organ until nothing is left but a desiccated husk. * Stamina Drain: Tendrils of psionic energy lash over victims, sapping and siphoning their vitality. * Vital Growth: Channels psionic energy to give great vitality to plant growth. Primarily used by Psulyvahn and her children. * Ferment: Converts an amount of liquid, no matter how foul or brackish, into an alcoholic beverage. * Skin Mark: Shed skin flakes that spread "marking" thus establishing a connection with his victims. Used only by Odbye. * Fungal Bloom: Channels psionic energy to give great vitality to fungus growth. Primarily used by Psulyvahn's son, Psugdorym and his brood. Divination Discipline * Glimpse: Glimpse into the future, sensing the manifold web of different possible pathways and potential outcomes. * Far sight: Perceive events that occur at places far away. * Augury: See into the fate of a single, willing target for impending dangers, opportunities and even divine specific advice. This may be done through reading signs, casting runes, examining entrails, or any other such act of divination. * Precognitive Alert: Sense disturbances to the user's immediate future. This ability to read possible outcomes allows the user anticipate the movement of their opponents. * Retrocognition: Peer into the past and discern an intricate history. Elementmancy Discipline * Fire Bolt: Forms a bolt of psychically-generated flames with the mind and hurl them at foes. * Spontaneous Combustion: Focusing with a mere thought, melt or incinerate foes. * Incinerate: Generate intense heat as well as flame, psychically agitating the molecules in a tightly focused area. * Searing Light: Focuses a blazing mental energy into a single point within mind before releasing it all in a burst of searing bright light, that can permanently blind those who see it. * Inferno: Explosion of heat emanates, searing and burning everything. * Supernova: A aging white-hot firestorm ignited from within. The flames of a supernova are said to burn across dimensions. Only able to be used by Pvu * Fire Storm: Creates an intense conflagration as the air itself ignites, burning all within to cinders. * Fire Cloak: Envelop oneself in a cloak of flames. * Flaming Pillar: Summons a column of roiling flame bursts from below. * Wall of Flame: Summon an immobile barrier of flame that lingers for as long as it is willed into existence. * Flame Cage: Searing rods of blazing flame shoot out and trap the target in a fiery prison. * Molten Blast: A white-hot blast of blazing energy bursts. It melts most armor to slag and vaporizes flesh. Apportation Discipline Telekinesis Discipline Telepathy Discipline